<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My sweet peaches by bitterhoney (hwanxiao)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485662">My sweet peaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/bitterhoney'>bitterhoney (hwanxiao)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/bitterhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunyoul didn't expect to be greeted by a dishevelled Kim Wooseok at 3 in the morning, but he was.</p><p>or Wooseok and Sunyoul are roommates at a boarding school and they love to play around</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Gyujin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Kang Seungsik/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Dongyeol | Xiao, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, will be more - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Way too early morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunyoul didn't expect to be greeted by a dishevelled Kim Wooseok at 3 in the morning, but he was. </p><p>"What do you want?" Yein sighs staring at the older boy displeasingly. It's way too early for him to be dealing with Wooseok's dramatic ass. </p><p>"Minsoo kicked me out" The other states with a yawn. Obviously looking past at how pissed Yein was right now.<br/>
Yein also wasn't surprised that Minsoo would kick Wooseok out of his dorm since Yein knew his best friend has been trying to get into Dongyeol's pants for some time now, and the fact that Dongyeol was Minsoo's younger brother.</p><p>"You probably deserved it" Yein shakes his head softly before letting his raven-haired friend into their room. "Cock blocker" Yein could hear Wooseok mumbling when he passed him by, heading straight to the fridge.<br/>
Yein hated boarding school. Wooseok, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of his life sleeping around with everyone he could get his hands on. Well, he couldn't blame Wooseok, that boy was beautiful even right now when he was leaning against the kitchen island with only a white T-shirt and sweatpants on. Yein swore the other wore a leather jacket before he left to pursue Dongyeol but he most likely left it in the youngers room for Minsoo to find out. Dongyeol seemed to have left him souvenirs too judging from the red blotches scattered on Wooseok's neck.</p><p>"That boy is fine as fuck," Wooseok tells Sunyoul almost making him gag.</p><p>"I don't need to know about your sexual activities Seok" Yein replies with a disgusted look on his face making Wooseok chuckle.<br/>
"Oh don't act like your innocent Youllie" The older states matter a factly, making a gesture with his hand Sunyoul would rather not describe.<br/>
Sunyoul assumed Wooseok was stating to him giving a junior a blowjob earlier yesterday and he just rolled his eyes at the statement as he couldn't think of a comeback other than Gyujin was cute.</p><p>He and Wooseok were best friends since kindergarten and throughout their childhood, they were always together. When they reached 15 they weren't the most prim and proper people. Wooseok went out practically every night and Sunyoul was bound to be at his hip, their parents weren't quite pleased when they always came home both high and wrecked seeing as they had to keep up their reputation as the heirs to their companies. So they sent them to a boarding school, the prestigious kind that didn't allow guys to even talk to girls. Sunyoul couldn't believe they thought that would keep them from temptation. Wooseok likes to say that they act like sorority girls that whore around and Yein usually tells him that it's just Wooseok.</p><p>"Do you think Dongyeol likes me?" Wooseok asks, snapping him out of his train of thought with a genuine question.<br/>
"You mean you as in your personality or your perfect body?" Sunyoul asks with a touch of salt giving Wooseok a small smile<br/>
"What's wrong with my personality?" Wooseok pouted at him making Yein roll his eyes<br/>
"You're a slut" Sunyoul answers instantly without thought because he knew he was right.<br/>
"Yeah, you're right" The older replies shortly taking a sip out of his glass of water.<br/>
"But no seriously, I don't think he likes you like that" Sunyoul says much to his roommate's dissatisfactory since Wooseok has been trying to woo Dongyeol over for a while now.</p><p>Yein knows Wooseok doesn't actually care that the younger didn't like him but it probably affected his fragile ego. That's something no one knew except him.</p><p>"He definitely thinks I'm hot though" The older replies with a narcissistic smirk. Sunyoul hums in agreement as he walks toward the older, tracing the kitchen island along with his nonchalant steps.<br/>
He props himself on top of the table, directly facing Wooseok. The older raised an eyebrow at him while gazing at his legs since Yein was wearing the sports shorts that Wooseok loved so much on him.</p><p>"I think you're hot" Yein adds with a seductive tone on his lips knowing it gets Wooseok going. "Is this a punishment for waking you up?" The older asks obviously trying to focus on his eyes but failing as he shifted his gaze between Yein's lip and inner thighs.<br/>
"You know it's hard for me to fall asleep, at least you can help tire me out" Sunyoul answers leaning down to meet Wooseok's eye.<br/>
The older gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I'm a bit tired from Dongyeol though" Wooseok stated making Sunyoul kick him softly in the stomach with annoyance.<br/>
"You have the endurance of a racehorse Seok, shut up" Yein says causing Wooseok to giggle.<br/>
The older boy pulled him down from the countertop gently before placing him on his lap, Yein's legs strapping Wooseok's thighs. The other looks at him with stars in his eyes, his brown eyes twinkling from the kitchens dim-lit lighting. "I hate you" Wooseok whispers into his ear sending shivers down the younger boys spine making Sunyoul chuckle softly as he wraps his arms around the older's neck.<br/>
"Shut up and get on me already"</p><p>-</p><p>"I can't believe you actually hooked up with him" Kogyeol scolded his brother who was glaring at him from their blood-red couch with a displeased look on his pretty face. He didn't seem pleased that the older was messing with his sexual businesses.</p><p>"It was just a one-time thing" Dongyeol defended himself, he wasn't mad yet, just annoyed but he didn't expect what Kogyeol said next.</p><p>"He's a slag Dongyeol. I don't want you around people like him and his friends" Kogyeol said with a calm tone. Dongyeol felt like he was slapped in this face, not just because Kogyeol insulted Wooseok. He insulted his friends, Dongyeol's own friends are friends with Wooseok and no one insults his friends. </p><p>"You literally dated him for two fucking months" The younger retorted, spitting his words at his brother with no mercy. His older brother was being a hypocrite and he hated how Kogyeol tried to control him.</p><p>"and he cheated on me with three people, I don't want you to be hurt!" Kogyeol shouted back at Dongyeol, making the other boy jump. His brother never lost his temper, especially with him. Dongyeol couldn't believe his brother would be so angry at him over something so small when Kogyeol himself has done much worse, he started to wonder if it was ever about him or was there another reason.</p><p>"Well, I can take care of myself. You obviously can't even deal with a heartbreak" Dongyeol stands up with a deadpanned look on his face as he walks into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.</p><p>Kogyeol releases a huge sigh, cupping his face with his palms because he didn't even know it himself why he was angry at Dongyeol. The boy had every right to hook up with whoever he wanted and that was none of Kogyeol's business. He didn't know what he was feeling currently, was he worried for Dongyeol, was he worried about the family name or worse, was Kogyeol jealous of his brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jinhyuk and Sunyoul's headaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinhyuk lays himself over the school's low-quality desk out of drowsiness, even though he knew his parents paid way more than to deserve an old worn-out plastic chair that wasn't comfortable for his slumber in the first period of class.</p><p>"Someone didn't get enough sleep." Changhyun, his seatmate says with a lazy smile curving among his roundish face, his black hair brushing softly against his puppy-like eyes.<br/>
The other had his school uniform on properly unlike Jinhyuk, a buttoned-up shirt, a black blazer with red edges draped over his shoulders making him seem broader than he actually was, along with a red tie that was loosely hanging around his neck.<br/>
Just seeing their school's golden hawk symbol shimmering on Changhyun's top-right chest made him want to puke his breakfast out. Which fun fact was made by his junior (Who was also his roommate) Lee Hwanhee, which wasn't that great either Jinhyuk thought, recalling the burnt toast and undercooked sausages from his morning meal.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to get fucked by someone last night but sadly I was fucked by my chemistry homework." Jinhyuk groans in response to Changyun, his head still attached to desks cold wooden surface.<br/>
He didn't even bother to button up the top two buttons on his shirt because he practically had a headache from all the numbers swimming inside his head.</p><p>"I told you to do it before the deadline dumbass." Changyun nudged Jinhyuk lightly with his elbow, earning a deadly glare from the older boy.</p><p>"Suck my dick," Jinhyuk says finally lifting his head from the table to meet the shorter boys eyes. "I'd rather not" The other boy replies to him with a grin, receiving a sneer from Jinhyuk.</p><p>"From stories, it isn't that great," Changhyun adds.</p><p>"Rude" </p><p>Changhyun gave him an innocent shrug as he pulled out his books.</p><p>Jinhyuk groaned one more time before doing the same, He knew he wasn't going to be listening or taking notes at all but at least he could put up a front for their dear teacher who was most likely underpaid and already hated his job enough without lazy ass students.</p><p>"Who did you hear it from?" Jinhyuk asks Changhyun one last time as their teacher walked into the room.</p><p>"Sunyoul"</p><p>"Well, ignore him. He's been around too many times to know quality."</p><p>"Sure" The younger chuckled at Jinhyuk before adverting his attention to the multiple verbs and tenses on the board.</p><p>While Jinhyuk stared at the clock, waiting for time to past.</p><p>-</p><p>Sunyoul sat in the school's cafeteria hating his life as Wooseok lays his head on his shoulder from drowsiness. Luckily they had free morning classes for Monday so his best friend could regenerate his energy from last nights activities.</p><p>Normally Sunyoul would cook something for them in the dorm but this morning he found out Wooseok forgot to buy their groceries so he has to make social interactions just to have breakfast. A nightmare honestly.</p><p>Especially when Wooseok looks so wrecked that everyone around them who were just trying to enjoy their breakfast definitely knew about the affairs that went down last night, not to consider the hickeys that were so plain obvious on his pale neck.</p><p>"This is so embarrassing." Wooseok groaned against his shoulder making Sunyoul have to remind him that the only reason they were here was because Wooseok forgot to buy their groceries.</p><p>"I was busy." The older boy pouted in response to Yein's criticism.<br/>
Sunyoul grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes before shoving it into Wooseok's mouth. </p><p>The faster they finish the meal, the faster they can go back to their dormitories.</p><p>"Hey" Sunyoul heard a familiar voice say in front of them, he was about to throw a fit then he realized it was just Choi Byungchan placing his bowl of cereal on the opposite side of the table.</p><p>Byungchan was one of their friends and would hang around since their classes crossed a lot and he was pretty so he fit "Wooseok's criteria". Although Yein knew it's because Byungchan's bubbly and cheerful personality that made the older boy warm up to him.</p><p>The tall boy was wearing a pastel blue hoodie and ripped white jeans and his hair was messy like a bird's nest, but still pretty nonetheless.</p><p>"Rough night?" Byungchan asks the sleepy mess next to Sunyoul with an innocent tone though Yein knew he was far from innocent.<br/>
Wooseok groaned in response receiving a small chuckle from the taller boy.</p><p>"We have a class this afternoon so you better get him some coffee," Byungchan says while digging into his lucky charms cereal that contained more sugar than Sunyoul could ever bare.</p><p>"I'd rather have a shot of vodka," Wooseok replied causing Sunyoul to smack him on the head with his palm.</p><p>"There are teachers around dumbass" Yein says in a hushed tone, looking around at the faculty members just in case any of them they heard Wooseok. Luckily most of them are too old to have a hearing range of more than two metres.</p><p>Byungchan chuckles lightly before taking a sip out of his orange juice. "Did I tell you Seungsik got suspended 3 days for possession of alcohol?" The taller boy says with a casual tone. </p><p>Sunyoul's heart dropped to his feet.</p><p>Things like this happen all the time to juniors who don't know how to hide their liquor causing the headhouse always finds them through weekly searches but the catch was, Seungsik never got caught before and he was practically their dealer, along with the fact that he was insanely cute and was altogether a very sweet guy.</p><p>"What happened?" Sunyoul asks in a worried tone, something must've happened.<br/>
"I don't know, Seungwoo told me." Byungchan shrugs nonchalantly.<br/>
Seungwoo as in Byungchan's older brother, as in practically the hottest guy on school grounds. He was also Seungsik's roommate and Wooseok's constant hook up, So Sunyoul knew him pretty well.</p><p>"He couldn't get a flight home for three days so he's staying at a hotel nearby until he gets off suspension" Byungchan adds on as he shovels another spoon of rainbow cereals into his mouth.</p><p>"Well, there goes my vodka," Wooseok pouts receiving a glare from Sunyoul. "What?" The older replies with a shrug as he munched onto his bland mashed potatoes.</p><p>"Also, he texted me yesterday saying he wants to meet you Yein," Byungchan says making Sunyoul blush beat red. Sunyoul wanted to slap the grin he knew was forming on Wooseok's face into the ground but he didn't want Seok to "educate" him on how his face costs a lot.<br/>
Byungchan being the bright kid he is, also caught on fast from Yein's body language. "So you like him," The other smirks making Yein groan in response. </p><p>"Not in that serious kind" He deflects Byungchan's statement with an aspirated eye roll but he knew his cheeks were still glowing pink.</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't expect any less from you Seon Yein," The younger says with a chuckle. Sunyoul was about to retort before Wooseok cut him off </p><p>"Exactly why we're all friends" </p><p>Byungchan just shakes his head dismissingly at Wooseok. "I have a boyfriend excuse me" He replies acting offended, placing his hand on his chest making Yein chuckle.</p><p>"I give it a month before someone cheats," Sunyoul adds making the taller boy laugh. </p><p>"Bet twenty that it'll be Sejun," Wooseok says, finally seeming to start waking up from his own mention of gambling. Of course something that involves money would excite him.</p><p>"Oh shut up, like I would let him. Bet thirty it would be me." Byungchan replies, slipping a green note on the wooden table.</p><p>"Not fair, you can define the results." Wooseok pouts at the younger making Byungchan go on about how Wooseok was just scared he was going to lose the bet, irritating Seok more and more.</p><p>Yein could listen to the two go on and on about the lack of loyalty in Byungchan's relationship but he remembers a bomb that was dropped earlier and he couldn't just let the chance past by.</p><p>"So, about Sik. You said he wanted to meet me?" Yein asks Byungchan half argument between how many significant other's Sejun has had, Sunyoul had no idea how they got there in a small span of 3 minutes but those two talk so fast he wasn't surprised.</p><p>"Oh yeah, he's staying at the Grande Allure Lee downtown. Hwanhee's dad's hotel right?" Byungchan gives Wooseok a questioning look, receiving a small nod from the raven-haired boy.<br/>
"One of their many branches in this country" The older boy adds on to Byungchan while sipping his orange juice. Yein quite literally can't believe someone as ditzy as Hwanhee can manage over ten five star hotel's that his family owns but that's a problem for the future.</p><p>"I have free evening classes on Wednesday, I'll drop around 4 PM," Yein says, finishing his finals bite from his mashed potato.<br/>
"But I have classes." Wooseok pouts receiving a groan from Sunyoul.</p><p>"and?"</p><p>"I want to go too." The older says, "No, You're going to class. I can take care of myself." Yein replies.<br/>
Wooseok looked like he wanted to argue but stopped himself mid breath like a bulb went off in his head. "Fine, but you have to pay me back later." He says with a sinister grin on his face sending shivers down Sunyoul's spine.</p><p>Byungchan cleared his throat cutting off the sexual tension between Wooseok and Sunyoul. </p><p>"Sorry about that," Sunyoul says flustered, Wooseok, on the other hand, was beaming from being able to make Sunyoul embarrassed.</p><p>"Well, you should've been careful last night. Our dorms kitchens aren't quite soundproof. You gave our junior Subin the scare of his life, he texted me this morning." Byungchan chuckles as he sees Sunyoul go bright red and Wooseok tries to contain his laugh.</p><p>"That's all on you Seon Yein"' Wooseok laughs at the youngers flushed pink complexion.</p><p>"Oh Shut up Woo"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friends with benefits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwanhee wraps his legs around Dongyeol's waist tightly as the younger boy pushes him against the wall, hands roaming all along the older boys soft thighs. Their lips smashing into each other aggressively as Hwanhee tugs at Dongyeol's hair harshly making the younger let out a lustful groan.</p><p>"Don't do that puppy, you're going to turn me on," Dongyeol says with a sinister smile playing on his lips receiving a small whine from the shorter boy.</p><p>The air around them was painfully scorching just from both of their hormonal teenage body temperatures making both of them pant profusely. Dongyeol's jet black bangs sticking to his forehead from how sweaty he was, his face, chest and shoulders were practically gleaming from sweat (or Hwanhee's saliva but that doesn't count).</p><p>Hwanhee would be lying if he said Dongyeol didn't look sexy as hell just from standing there in a thin white t-shirt that was sticking to his chest from all the sweat and a loosely worn tie. Oh and the fact that he was staring at him with those intense coal-black eyes that made him feel oh so vulnerable in his grasps.</p><p>He jumped as he felt Dongyeol's slender fingers tug at the edge of his pants aggressively. He could also feel the younger growing bulge rubbing on his inner thighs making him gasp. "Does the puppy crave something?" Dongyeol asks still rubbing circles around Hwanhee's hip bones making the older boy pout. </p><p>"I want you inside me." Hwanhee manages to say through stutters even though it made him blush a harsh red but the younger boy seemed to take joy in his embarrassment. Dongyeol didn't waste a minute to let Hwanhee down so he could unbutton his and Hwanhee's pants, in a matter of seconds their garments were on the janitor's closets floor as they share sloppy kisses with each other. </p><p>Dongyeol gripped at Hwanhee's waist harshly, definitely leaving nails marks on his pale skin. "You're the worst." Hwanhee chuckles as Dongyeol kisses his neck softly, making extra precautions to not leave a mark on somewhere that's clearly visible. "You're mine," Dongyeol whispers into Hwanhee's ear, sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>"Yeah for now."</p><p>-</p><p>Hwanhee shimmied himself into his pants as Dongyeol tries to adjust his tie back to place. "You're good" The younger teases him, earning an eye roll from the older boy. "It's just because you got cut off with Wooseok," Hwanhee replies with a chuckle as he retrieves his blazer from the cement floor.</p><p>"Hey, don't diss yourself like that." Dongyeol pouts, still struggling with his tie.</p><p>Hwanhee attempts to get up on his own but the pain shot up his back instantly almost making him tumble over, luckily Dongyeol being his knight in shining armour was there to catch him. </p><p>"Don't you have classes, Hwan?" The younger asks him in a worried tone, either he was worried someone was going to see Hwanhee limping to Math's class and they would tell a teacher and they both would get in trouble or Hwanhee was going to suffer trying to act fine while on his way to class. He wished it was the latter but it was most likely the first.</p><p>"Yeah, I can bear it," Hwanhee replies as he pulls himself away from Dongyeol's grip. His lower back still was aching like hell but if he showed any sign weakness he knew Dongyeol would instantly drag him back to his dorm, and Hwanhee couldn't miss this class. </p><p>He knew he probably sounded dumb to hook up with someone before an important lecture but Dongyeol was needy and he couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes though they turned sinister and lustful the second he agreed. He set himself up for it and he had no one to blame.</p><p>"You don't look like you can," Dongyeol chuckles before putting on his blazer and fixing the cuffs of it. <br/>Hwanhee takes in the boy in front of him, he looked just as attractive in his school uniform, tie in place as when he was shirtless, sweat dripping from his jet black hair looking wrecked as hell. His heart skipped a beat when the younger boy looked up to meet his eyes, he ignored the sudden emotion.</p><p>"Don't stare at me like you're a love-struck puppy." The younger snickers at him before running his slender fingers through his hair setting the loose strands in place, making it look like they haven't been fucking for the past hour.</p><p> "I'm not," Hwanhee whined, gaining an adoring smile from Dongyeol.</p><p>"You sure you can walk?" The younger asks again making Hwanhee rolls his eyes and sigh. "Yeah, I could practically run a mile." He replies sarcastically as he throws on his blazer and fixes himself with his pocket mirror. "We could go back to your dorm and cuddle," Dongyeol suggested, sounding awfully persuasive.</p><p>"Though I would love for you to place kisses on my neck as your hands roam gods know where down my body but my father would kill me if I missed this important of a class okay?" Hwanhee replies as he fixes his watch into place. </p><p>"I never liked your dad," Dongyeol says receiving a groan from the older boy. "For the last time Dongyeol, in the end, he's still my dad and I'm going to inherit the family business eventually. Your parents are celebrities, our family doesn't work the same Yeollie" Hwanhee says before picking up his backpack.</p><p>"But don't you want to follow your dreams?"</p><p>"I don't have any that doesn't involve inheriting my father's multi-million company" Hwanhee chuckles.</p><p>"Am I in them?"</p><p>"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Hwanhee smirks at Dongyeol as the younger nods in return.</p><p>Whether their relationship would continue as just friends with benefits or they would evolve into something more than that, Hwanhee wanted Dongyeol by his side. Though he would never admit he needed the younger boy, he knew it deep in his chest that he would break down instantly from all of his family's pressure without Dongyeol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pink champagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wooseok hated the feeling of waiting. He hated being left out especially now when he had no way of knowing what Yein was doing with Seungsik or what was happening in general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why am I even agitated with the thought of Sunyoul and Seungsik being close.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was way past 5 PM and his physics class has already ended an hour ago. He couldn't fathom what was taking Sunyoul so long and if he tried, they weren't exactly pure thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik wasn't that kind of person, Yein might be but Seungsik was more motherly than anything. Well, as much as Wooseok knew from his visits to Seungwoo. The older was nice, sweet and all cotton candy things even if his father had the biggest liquor brand in the country. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid his head on the soft red couch of the common room. He was waiting for Sunyoul or anyone at all to come to cure his boredom. The small chandelier above shone harsh light over the red-carpeted floor making the bright white walls seem more sinister than homely as the red reflected onto the walls but that was the whole school's vibe. Nothing was ever homely. Even his dorm room with Yein didn't seem like home without Sunyoul inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok sighs softly glancing around at his surroundings, a fireplace that wasn't needed, couches that were empty and books on shelves that were never touched. It was all for looks, he was sure if he opened one of the books it would just be blank white pages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like most of the kids here, <em>like himself,</em> lavish on the outside but hollow on the inside. Everyone he knew in this school longed for something that even their parent's trust funds couldn't buy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of wood creaking snapped Wooseok out of his wandering thoughts. He turned to see the person who intruded his peace and quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Go Minsoo was standing at the door in his matching pyjamas, the soft blue colors were distinctive against the harsh red carpets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gazed at Wooseok apologetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hwanhee said I would find you here," Kogyeol says, his tone neutral like he didn't want Wooseok to read into him. <em>Secretive as usual</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok returns the favour with a friendly smile. Though he wanted to scowl more than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence settled between the two boys in the lavishly decorated common room as Kogyeol slowly walks up to him, propping himself on the couch next to the younger boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Minsoo says with a heaving sigh that Wooseok felt deep inside his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok scoffs "You're not, <em>You never are</em>." He replies, a sad smile plastered on his expression. He stared straight at the window panels in front as he didn't dare look into the older boys soft brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am. Even if you believe me or not." Minsoo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want actually Kogyeol? Be honest. I can help with whatever you want, just don't come at me with that "noble" tone." Wooseok replies, his tone aggravated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It reminds me of how fake you are, <em>Prince</em>" he adds with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kogyeol flinches at the nickname but he complies to Wooseok's request. "Dongyeol is mad at me." He says finally, dropping the composed act down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok chuckles in return. "You dragged dirt on me when I left your dorm, didn't you?" He wasn't surprised of course, who wouldn't lash out when they saw their brother hooking up with their ex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it's not like that but whatever, I just need him to think you and me are fine with each other again." Kogyeol says. Wooseok could practically feel the puppy dog eyes in Minsoo's expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not a baby that you can just feed lies to Kogyeol, he has a brain of his own and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> we're not 'fine'." Wooseok says, his tone serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He believes you Seok." This time Kogyeol sounded genuine like he was begging, not just asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok hums in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You and your brother, are both beautifully broken." He snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Minsoo chuckles in return "And we both need you to fix us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunyoul hums a soft tune as he strolls back into the dormitory, the air around him was suffocating but he didn't mind. It was normal for their school, too much personality and too many voids to fill. You either suffocate or <em>fall off completely</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bottle of champagne that Seungsik gave to him was concealed perfectly in his Stygian coloured bag, he could practically hear the liquid splash around in the expensive glass bottle that was wrapped with a pink bow at the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungsik told him that he was going to gift the bottle to Sunyoul as a birthday present but he misplaced it and a teacher found it snuck under Seungsik's dorm desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunyoul felt bad that he technically got Seungsik in trouble but the older big being an angel he said that it wasn't Yein's fault. Thinking back, the bottle of champagne felt heavier in his grasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brushed the lingering feeling of guilt away, there was no use in making himself feel bad this late at night. Especially when he was supposed to receive Wooseok's "punishment"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he clicks the door open to his and Wooseok's dorm, expecting the other to be waiting for him. He was greeted by the soft lights of their living room, that wasn't much of a surprise of course but he didn't expect to see the sight of his best friend making out Lee Dongyeol <em>again</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok didn't seem to expect him either from how shocked Dongyeol looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go back to my dorm-" Dongyeol says, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights but Yein just chuckled in return "I'll be in my room if you guys need anything." He says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Wooseok wasn't waiting for him after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"how about Seungsik?" Wooseok asks, removing his hands from the inside of Dongyeol's jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Later, you guys finish off." Yein makes a batting gesture with his hand as he walks over to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to ignore how he felt Wooseok staring at the small of his back. It seems like he forgot the "punishment". Yein didn't know if he was upset or relieved that Wooseok couldn't remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he clicked the door of his room shut, he released a compressed sigh. He was used to Wooseok having people around constantly but it was more that the older boy seemed to have forgotten about him completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lays himself down on the soft white cushion, enveloping himself in the thick blankets and bedsheets as he inhaled in the scent of rich fabric softener into his lungs as it calms down his senses. Sunyoul proceeded to shove noise-cancelling headphones into his ears as he knew how Wooseok(but mostly Dongyeol) could be. He draped the white blankets over his head, blocking out the light and sounds from the outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is Dongyeol here again?" He mumbles to himself. Did he come to finish off their business yesterday? They were hormone-driven teens but not to that extent of needing it every day and Wooseok had him, why did he even bother to ask Dongyeol over?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunyoul pouted at his own thought process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't jealous, why would he be jealous? This was a normal occurrence for him and Wooseok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of his phone vibrating snapped Sunyoul out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you free to talk? - Seungsik" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, - Sunyoul"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>